Foley (Modern Warfare 2)
From the Call of Duty Wikia :— Sergeant Foley Sergeant Foley is a US Army Ranger and the acting commander of Hunter Two-One, 1st Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment. Biography Sergeant Foley is introduced in S.S.D.D., training an Afghan National Army group at Firebase Phoenix, Afghanistan with the aid of Private First Class Joseph Allen. Shortly before Allen's selection training for Task Force 141, Foley and his squad is deployed in Team Player to engage the OpFor. Shortly after Allen's death in No Russian, 1st Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment is deployed in Virginia in response to an invasion by Russian military forces, with Foley leading Dunn and Private James Ramirez in the defense of Virginia, evacuating civilians and High-Valued-Individuals (or HVIs). Foley and his squad are later deployed in Washington, facilitating the evacuation of civilians and wounded personnel in the city. During the evacuation process, a UH-60 Black Hawk helicopter is damaged by anti-aircraft fire, with Foley ordering the pilot to attack a SAM-laden Department of Justice building to facilitate a safe passage. The effort is partially successful until the Black Hawk crash lands. After the crash-landing of the Black Hawk, Foley, Dunn, and Ramirez make what was a seemingly last stand and were barely saved by Captain Price's EMP strike. With all electronic equipment down, Foley and his squad participates in the retaking of the White House. He personally leads his squad in the re-taking of the White House and uses flares to signal to the incoming bombers that they are still "Combat Effective" and for the bombers to abort their run on Washington, D.C.. Trivia *He is voiced by Keith David, who acted as Sgt. Kilgore in the movie Delta Farce, the Arbiter in the Halo series and Captain Anderson in Mass Effect and its sequel. *He may be a homage to Call of Duty and Call of Duty: United Offensive's Captain Foley. *As with Dunn, Foley wears a Delta Force-style helmet instead of the standard issue US Army headgear. According to the Hardened Edition handbook, the developers gave him this piece of equipment to show his leadership position in the squad. *In the concept art picture shown below, he is shown using a M16. *Foley appears in every mission in the U.S. Rangers campaign. *His call sign Hunter Two-One Actual may be a reference to Generation Kill, and may be translated thus: Foley's company commander uses the callsign Hunter, and Foley commands the first squad of the second platoon; Hunter 2-1 Actual *The black and white headshot of Foley and his in game face looks much like Curtis "50 Cent" Jackson who stars in the game. *If the player does not kill a hostile, Foley will often flip him (the hostile) and execute the enemy with his sidearm. *Foleys first name may be Sean, as during the last stand at the crash site during "Of Their Own Accord, Corporal Dunn says "Sean, its my last mag." *He helps you train the new recruits in "S.S.D.D" by demonstrating hip fire accuracy vs. iron sight accuracy.